


Pacote de Eleitores dos Prémios Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3) (O Nosso Próprio Arquivo)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Prêmios Hugo, Sobre o AO3
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Este ano, o Archive of Our Own - AO3 (O Nosso Próprio Arquivo) foinomeado para um Prémio Hugo para Melhor Trabalho Relacionado! É um feito espantoso e estamos muito contentes por os eleitores dos Hugo terem reconhecido o incrível trabalho colaborativo do AO3.Aqui está alguma informação sobre o AO3, incluindo as suas origens, algumas características principais e a equipa que faz com que tudo isto seja possível. Podem ainda consultar oPDF resplandescente que enviámos para o pacote dos Hugo 2019!





	Pacote de Eleitores dos Prémios Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3) (O Nosso Próprio Arquivo)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-pt/portuguese-pt_-_archive_stats.png)

### Sobre o AO3

O Archive of Our Own - AO3 (O Nosso Próprio Arquivo) é um arquivo sem fins lucrativos ou comerciais criado e gerido por fãs que aloja obras de fãs transformativas, tais como fanfiction, fanart, fan videos e podfic. O nosso [código de fonte aberta](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) foi criado de raiz por fãs para fãs e corre em servidores que pertencem à nossa organização principal, a [OTW (Organização para Obras Transformativas)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

As nossas pessoas utilizadoras são fãs de todos os tipos — adolescentes e avós, pessoas que estão a escrever pela primeira vez e autores profissionais — de todas as partes do mundo, que criam obras de fãs para fandoms, tais como [Vencedores dos Prémios Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Ficção Histórica Com Pessoas Reais](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), entre muitas outras. A maioria das pessoas utilizadoras do AO3 utiliza o inglês como a sua língua preferida de fandom, mas convidamo-las a publicar e a interagir na língua que preferirem.

Temos orgulho em disponibilizar uma plataforma onde pessoas criadoras de qualquer tipo podem publicar as suas obras sem publicidade e sem medo de estas desaparecerem. Construímos o AO3 e os servidores pertencem-nos — aliás, são neles que é gasta maior parte do nosso [orçamento](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) — mas o AO3 e os nossos projetos paralelos vão ainda mais além. [Recuperamos e alojamos conteúdo de fãs que esteja em risco](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Prestamos [advocacia legal](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) para proteger fãs e os seus direitos de criação, recombinação e transformação. Quer estejas a criar uma saga de 100.000 palavras ou a esboçar uma pequena banda desenhada, convidamos-te a publicar e partilhar a tua obra com a comunidade de fãs. Mais de 1.9 milhões de fãs visitam-nos todos os dias e adoramos sempre receber mais.

  


### A Nossa Equipa

A [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) tem uma equipa de mais de 750 pessoas voluntárias e o trabalho feito pela maioria delas tem um impacto significativo no AO3. Somos pessoas programadoras, administradoras de sistema [pessoas voluntárias de organização de tags](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), pessoas que prestam suporte, que aplicam políticas, pessoas tradutoras, [pessoas recuperadoras de arquivos](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), advogadas e especialistas em documentação. Temos orgulho no nosso trabalho e fazemo-lo todo de forma gratuita.

Ocasionalmente, também trabalhamos com entidades contratadas, principalmente para fazermos mudanças maiores no AO3 o mais depressa e da maneira mais eficaz possível. Isto é possível graças aos [generosos donativos que recebemos das nossas pessoas utilizadoras e apoiantes](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-pt/portuguese-pt_-_fundraising.png)

Em suma, somos uma iniciativa financiada e criada pelo público e temos orgulho de todas as pessoas que ajudaram a tornar o nosso trabalho possível.

  


### As Nossas Origens

A fandom é conhecida por promover a sua [cultura de doação](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Historicamente, as obras de fãs eram partilhadas livremente: cassetes, DVDs, livros e zines eram enviados gratuitamente ou a custo e fãs passavam as obras a outros fãs quando necessário. A expansão da Internet durante a década de 90 trouxe oportunidades novas e empolgantes: pela primeira vez, fãs de todo o mundo podiam facilmente estabelecer ligações entre si, discutir os seus amores de fandom e partilhar as suas obras de fã de forma imediata. No entanto, com o uso mais generalizado da Internet, esta tornou-se também mais comercial. Os websites, arquivos e redes sociais eram todos espaços de fandom que, em última instância, ganhavam dinheiro para outrem e não para as pessoas que criavam conteúdo de fandom. Ao mesmo tempo, fãs estavam a tornar-se num público cada vez mais visível e comercializável, procurado pelos meios de comunicação através de séries, material extra, jogos e redes sociais. 

Isto atingiu o auge em maio de 2007, com o lançamento da [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), que representou a primeira grande tentativa em larga escala de comercialização de fanfiction, e o [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) no [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), durante o qual mais de 500 contas consideradas pornográficas foram apagadas, incluindo blogs sobre sobreviventes de violação e comunidades de fandom. Muitos fãs foram afetados por estas supressões; perderam histórias, comentários e discussões e, ainda, a possibilidade de comunicar com outros fãs. De repente, a fandom percebeu que as suas comunidades estavam dependentes de plataformas que lucravam com o conteúdo de fãs mas que não tinham interesse na necessidade dos fãs nem em priorizá-los. Além do mais, a fandom percebeu que não era viável continuar a utilizar a estratégia bem sucedida de passar despercebida às empresas de meios de comunicação.

Foi neste cenário que astolat escreveu a publicação que iria levar à criação da OTW e do AO3. A publicação, intitulada [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Um Arquivo Só Para Si), evocava o manifesto feminista de Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Um Quarto Só Para Si), onde a autora discute o quão importante é para uma escritora ter o seu próprio dinheiro e um quarto só para si. astolat defende um argumento semelhante, relacionado com pessoas que escrevem para fandoms (e outras pessoas criadoras de conteúdo de fandom):

> Precisamos do nosso próprio arquivo central, algo como animemusicvideos.org. Algo que NÃO tenhamos de esconder do Google ou de qualquer menção pública, que declare imediatamente a legalidade do nosso hobby e que, ao mesmo tempo, não tente obter lucro da propriedade intelectual de outras pessoas. Em vez disso, poderíamos celebrar juntos este arquivo e criar um espaço acolhedor para novos fãs que tenha por detrás uma noção da nossa história e comunidade.

Dentro de poucos dias, a publicação tinha centenas de comentários. Alguns deles eram pessoas entusiasmadas e dispostas a ajudar o projeto a ganhar asas. Outras começaram a criar listas sobre o que queriam que este arquivo tivesse, listas essas que continuam a ser os fundamentos do nosso trabalho:

  * **Não-comercial e sem fins lucrativos**
    * O AO3 seria gerido por uma organização sem fins lucrativos, o que significa que não iria ter quaisquer anúncios e que o risco do desaparecimento do site seria reduzido. Os fãs iriam, ecoando [o grito de guerra de Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "ser os donos dos malditos servidores."
  * **Multi-fandom e inclusivo**
    * O AO3 necessita de ser abrangente e inclusivo de modo a poder ser um repositório de fandom bem sucedido. Serão autorizadas obras de todas as classificações e de todo e qualquer conteúdo, com avisos e tags para ajudarem as pessoas utilizadoras a procurar ou a evitar assuntos delicados de acordo com o que desejarem.
  * **Controlo da Pessoa Criadora**
    * Existem muitos arquivos que dificultam a remoção de obras por parte da pessoa criadora. Muitas plataformas online não previnem o rastreio de conteúdo por parte dos motores de pesquisa. O AO3 iria dar às pessoas criadoras a possibilidade de fazer upload e de apagarem as suas obras de forma fácil, a possibilidade de bloquearem o seu conteúdo para quem não seja pessoa utilizadora do AO3 e ainda para prevenirem motores de pesquisa de listarem as suas obras. Este arquivo permitiria que as pessoas criadoras evitassem comentários anónimos e apagassem comentários conforme achassem necessário.
  * **Funcionalidades Principais**
    * Muitas das características requisitadas tornaram-se essenciais para o AO3, incluindo as funções de tags e pesquisa, a possibilidade de fazer downloads, gerir trocas entre fãs e criar listas de recomendações. Estamos ainda a trabalhar noutras funcionalidades, como a possibilidade de alojar outras formas de média diretamente nos nossos servidores.



  


### Algumas Funcionalidades Principais

#### Comentários e Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-pt/portuguese-pt_-_work_stats.png)

A maioria dos arquivos de fãs permitem comentários, possibilitando às pessoas utilizadoras comunicarem com as pessoas criadoras e deixarem palavras encorajadoras, de agradecimento ou críticas. Juntámos esta função aos kudos, que funcionam de maneira semelhante a um “gosto” e permitem que as pessoas utilizadoras demonstrem apreço pelas obras de que gostaram. Pessoas que utilizam muito o AO3 estão habituadas a verem a frase "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Já deixaste kudos nesta obra. :))

#### Coleções e Desafios

As Coleções permitem que as pessoas utilizadoras possam colecionar obras ou favoritos com um determinado tema ou propósito, seja um par favorito ou obras baseadas em episódios de Natal do Doctor Who. O AO3 também permite dois tipos de desafios: Trocas de Presentes e Prompt Memes. Uma das maiores Trocas de Presentes na fandom, a [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), é alojada anualmente nos nossos servidores e fãs de todo o tipo gerem [outros desafios](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) durante o ano.

#### Open Doors (Portas Abertas)

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/portuguese-pt/portuguese-pt_-_open_doors.png)

Cerca de 2% das obras do AO3 são importadas para o arquivo pelo nosso projeto paralelo, o [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Portas Abertas), cujo objetivo é preservar obras de fãs em risco. Originalmente, estas obras estavam alojadas em [arquivos online que estavam em risco de fechar](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) e de perder o seu conteúdo e, agora, estão alojadas em coleções especiais no AO3.

#### Downloads

Todas as obras estão disponíveis para download em [cinco formatos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfeitos para serem lidos em qualquer lugar ou quando o AO3 anuncia que o servidor vai estar indisponível por motivos de manutenção.

#### Tags

As [tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) são uma parte crucial da experiência do AO3; são elas que permitem que as pessoas utilizadoras encontrem as obras de que estão à procura, seja qual for o par, classificação ou tema. As pessoas utilizadoras podem adicionar tags no formato que lhes for mais útil ou natural e a nossa equipa com mais de 350 pessoas organizadoras une estas tags de modo a criar conceitos facilmente pesquisáveis. [A tag William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), por exemplo, irá também ter obras com as tags Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, ou Will Laurence/Tharkay. Conceitos relacionados são também unidos: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) e [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) estão ambas na metatag [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), juntamente com outros termos relacionados como [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) e, até, [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Novidades Notáveis

O AO3 está [constantemente em mudança e crescimento](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Aqui estão alguns dos destaques de 2018:

  * A AO3 ganhou cerca de 4 mil fandoms novas, 410.000 pessoas utilizadoras registadas e tem quase 900.000 obras (para não falar dos milhões de visualizações, comentários e kudos). 
    * Ultrapassámos o marco das [30 mil fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) e [4 milhões de obras de fãs](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * O Portas Abertas terminou [11 importações de arquivos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * A função de pesquisa do AO3 recebeu [uma grande atualização](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) que permite uma procura mais fácil e mais rápida de obras, tags, favoritos e pessoas. 
    * Graças às novas opções de filtros, as pessoas utilizadoras podem procurar facilmente coisas específicas, incluindo [todas as obras de Sherlock Holmes publicadas em 2018 e que têm exatamente 221 palavras](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) e [crossovers de O Senhor dos Anéis/Guerra dos Tronos que não incluem nem Frodo Baggins nem Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Também disponibilizámos uma lista atualizada de [operadores de pesquisa ocultos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) para qualquer pessoa que queira refinar ainda mais as suas pesquisas.
  * [O AO3 começou a suportar o conjunto de caracteres UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) em todos os campos de texto. Isto não só permite um melhor suporte para vários alfabetos não-latinos, mas também permite que possamos aceder a emojis! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Também [melhorámos a contagem de palavras para obras em chinês, japonês e tailandês](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Atualizámos o nosso sistema de login para que haja maior segurança e melhor manutenção.
  * Atualizámos os nossos [Termos de Serviço](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) para satisfazer os requisitos do [Regulamento Geral de Proteção de Dados](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) da União Europeia.




End file.
